


Supernatural Stalking

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, Stalking of the paranormal kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: A very special agent has a run in with the paranormal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Необычный преследователь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380076) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #509 "Bad"
> 
> Now translated into Русский by Drakonyashka! Thank you!!  
> [Supernatural Stalking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380076)

Title: Supernatural Stalking

Characters: Anthony DiNozzo

Prompt/Challenge: #509 "Bad"

Rating: G

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Summary: A very special agent has a run in with the paranormal.

* * *

 

**_Supernatural Stalking_ **

Tony DiNozzo hadn’t slept in days. The dark circles around his eyes and the white pallor to his face could attest to that. He was paranoid, being stalked did that. He could feel eyes watching his every move.

Alone in his apartment, he would hear sounds. Long low groans, doors opening, closing, someone going through his things.

Gibbs sent him home earlier that day, to get his head on straight, Gibbs needed him at 100%.

Tony was thankful for the reprieve from work. He was starting to get a little trigger happy, flinching at every sudden movement.

He grabbed a bottle of Scotch, poured a couple fingers, and downed it. The burn coated his throat, lighting its way to his stomach. He grunted, and made his way to his expensive sheets and soft bed. He happily sank into safety. The Scotch lulled him, helping him forget about the unmoving eyes.

Tony startled awake as he listened for what woke him. There it was again! That growling sound! It sounded like it was coming from his closet.

He shivered, remembering the tales his dad told him to keep him in line. _"Now remember Junior, if you step one foot out of bed, the demons will get ya. They just love to snack on little boys who don’t do as told."_ His dad left without so much as a goodnight. Tony had nightmares for weeks, only leaving his canopy bed at the sanctuary of first light.

He raced out of bed with his gun and crouching low, aimed at the spot he sworn was a person. Tony reached the light and flicked it on with fervor.

His apartment was empty, save for Kate the goldfish. He scowled at himself and ran a shaking hand over his face groaning. "This is getting ridiculous, if I don’t get sleep Gibbs'll kill me. “

Tony slinked back to bed and threw the covers over himself and moaned as the feather-down pillows cushioned his head. He was asleep within minutes.

A nightmare, that was the only way he could describe it. While lying in bed, he suddenly felt cold and shivered trying to recover his body with the blankets. When had they fallen off? He then noticed a tingling sensation. Hands. Hands were on him, touching him, _caressing him_.

Tony was paralyzed with fear and berated himself. He was _very special agent_ Anthony DiNozzo for Christ’s sake, some stalker wasn’t going to best him.

Green eyes opened, then widened with fear. Pupils dilating as he saw the figure hovering above him. Long sharp teeth in a wide smile, red eyes blazing in hunger, face mangled from some horrible accident. But what spooked him to his core, was when the acrid stench of the monster’s breath hit his nose and he heard the thing speak.

"Hello Anthony. It's time." A growl, echoed around the room deafening him.

Tony threw his arms up over his face, overcome to protect himself, as the creature descended upon him.

Tony screamed.


End file.
